Takamura Senna
Takamura Senna is a side character that appears in Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse. She is the mother of Takamura Yui and the wife of Takamura Masatada. Senna was once the caretaker of Takatsukasa Kyoko and was also her aunt, making her a member of the Takatsukasa regent house. She was later married to the fudai ''vassal Masatada Takamura in a political marriage, but she loved him and later, their daughter dearly. Total Eclipse Senna resided in Kyoto, along with most of the rest of the nobility. It was here her daughter went to school to become an eishi pilot. Thanks in part to her relationship to the Takatsukasa, Yui was often placed ahead in her schooling and was quickly made a flight leader. Senna was a traditional and strict mother who encouraged her daughter to proudly wear the Takamura name, and told her that she must do nothing that would make her father ashamed of her. Senna had a close friendship to Iwaya Eiji, her husband's close friend, and he often visited her in place of Masatada to check in and relay to her news. She often cooked a special stew of '''Nikujaga' that her daughter loved, and she later taught that recipe to her. It was a special stew that she brewed with Masatada's direction, and he loved it as well. It was that same stew he once told Mira Bridges about, and she would go on to cook it for her son she had with Masatada, Yuuya Bridges. In 1998, Senna saw her daughter off as she was being deployed in the defense of Japan during the BETA Invasion of Japan. Even during this emotional scene, Senna did not shed a tear and proudly saw her daughter off while wishing her well. Her whereabouts after the Siege of Kyoto are unknown. Trivia *As she was Kyoko's aunt, she was indeed a relative of the high nobility Takatsukasa family. However, her marriage to Takamura Masatada led to her taking on his name and losing her higher status nobility. **This might imply that within the regent houses, there are only a small few that make up the main branch family that permanently hold the name and title of high nobles, as otherwise Masatada would have been marrying into the higher nobility and taking Senna's name. ***Senna's status as Kyoko's aunt might be more honorary than literal, meaning she might have been a trusted retainer of the house without any direct blood relation or a distant relation if any. ***It might also mean that, in order to ensure only a few permanently hold the high noble name and rank, brothers and sisters born into the family might be broken up to lower branch families and serve as retainers (Senna) to the heirs of the primary family (Kyoko's mother). ****This is similar in effect to what happened between Mitsurugi Meiya and Koubuin Yuuhi as both were born into the Koubuin house but only one was allowed to stay. Category:Characters Category:Characters (Total Eclipse)